


Cut it, please!

by mamuras



Category: Buzz (Korea Band), K-pop, Super Junior, 아는 형님 | Knowing Bros | Ask Us Anything
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Fate & Destiny, M/M, Red String of Fate, Romance, Temporarily Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-03-13 13:52:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13571913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamuras/pseuds/mamuras
Summary: Self-proclaimed star of the universe Kim Heechul was blessed with the gift of being able to see the red string of fate. One day, he suddenly notices a red thread tied to his own finger! He instantly follow the thread, but it leads to his coworker Kyung Hoon.





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Annyeong! First time writing for KyungChul (I adore this pair so much!! They need more fics!!!) Anyways, this is gonna be set in an alternate universe. 
> 
> The story line is heavily inspired and based from a japanese manga titled 'Akai Ito No Shikkou Yuuyo' 
> 
> Most of the POV comes from Heechul but I will occasionally switch to third person. I hope you guys will enjoy!

I can see it.

"Yahhh, Oppa, Stop it! Don't do such embarrassing things here ~" I looked up and saw a young couple far ahead as I walked on the busy streets of Seoul. I instantly grimaced. _'Aishh... Flirting so early in the morning.'_

As the young couple got closer and closer towards me, I squintted my eyes to double checked what I saw. The couple soon walked passed me and I sighed. _'The girl seems to be tied to some other guy. Those two will soon break up.'_

Ever since I was young, wherever I go or whoever it is, I can see it. The legendary red string of fate. According to myth, the gods tie an invisible red cord around those that are destined to meet one another. The two people connected by the red thread are destined lovers regardless of place, time or circumstances. It may stretch or tangle but will never break.

I don't exactly know why but I could see it ever since I arrived at the age of discretion. This thing that I have can be a blessing but it can also be a curse. I remembered when my noona was telling me about this when she had her first boyfriend. They were dating for so long and when she introduced him to us, she talked about them being destined for each other. Me, being the bigmouth as I am questioned why their strings weren't connected and why the string of her boyfriend was connected to someone else, to which of course they looked at me weirdly.

After that incident, their relationship went awry and soon, my noona and her boyfriend broke up. Although my noona now found her soulmate, I still blame myself for those careless words I uttered which made my noona shed a bucket of tears.

From then on, I witness couples who weren't connected by red strings break up right before my eyes regardless of status. It's hard keeping it all to yourself especially if it concerns your friends.

I sighed. I looked up and saw the JTBC entrance. This is my first meeting with my future coworkers since I am casted on the upcoming variety show entitled Ask Us Anything. As I entered the room, I saw many prominent figures.

"Ohh Good Morning Heechul-sshi!" Soogeun-hyung greeted at me along with the staff and the producers. I smiled and greeted back. "Good morning hyung! Good morning everyone!". After a few minutes, Kang Hodong hyung entered and greeted both all of us. Seo Janghoon and Kim Yongchul arrived together followed by Kim Sehwang and Hwang Chiyeul and soon the atmosphere went lively as jokes and greeting filled the room.

To be honest, I was nervous about doing this considering that I don't really have enough background on doing variety shows as compared to my Hodong-hyung and the others. While I tend to be loud, funny and crazy on guesting variety shows, I actually have a shy personality.

I laugh alongside Soogeun-hyung and Yongchul-hyung's antics as I try to wash my not-so positive thoughts. My smile faded softly as I noticed the strings on each of their fingers. My gaze lingered particularly on Soogeun-hyung.

I sighed. I'm already 34 years old and yet I haven't still found the love of my life. I have dated many people way back but then knowing that they're not the one for me, it really gives off a different vibe. I tried to be a great lover but something's really off. And knowing that both of us are doomed to separate someday makes me care less on the relationship.

Afterall, it was doomed from the start so why put much effort, right?

Sigh. That my friends is the real story of how I, Kim Heechul keeps on getting dumped and why my relationships are just short-termed. _'Ahhh... I wish I have the power to figure out where my string is... Huh?!?'_

My brows furrowed instantly and soon my eyes widened as I saw that the string from my finger stretched out. _'Am I finally gonna meet my soulmate?!?!'_ My smile slowly widened and my heart starts to beat faster. I stood up in an attempt to follow where the string leads to when suddenly the door opened and a smiling figure appeared, along with him the end of the string.

My eyes went wide and I froze.

"Good morning everyone. I'm Min Kyung Hoon"


	2. A guy?!

"Ahhhhh!! Kyunghoon-sshi finally arrived." Hodong exclaimed as he saw the maknae. The rest of the cast soon gathered and greeted the last member of their upcoming show. But Heechul remained still on his seat, completely surprised at how the events have turned.

_'This can't be happening.'_   Heechul thought to himself as he watched Kyunghoon greeting the other hyungs. _'This is not possible. THIS IS NOT POSSIBLE!!! Why is my soulmate a guy?!?!?!'_

"Yah! Heechul-sshi come over here!" Hodong exclaimed, causing Heechul to break out of his thoughts. After a few seconds, Heechul calmed himself down and went towards them. Kyunghoon instantly greeted him.

"Good Morning, Heechul-hyung!" Kyunghoon smiled and greeted innocently, his dimples showing and his eyes sparkling.

_'Ahhh he is the refreshing type'_   Heechul thought as he looked towards Kyunghoon and greeted back. _'And so sparkly as well'_

Heechul looked at his finger and then to Kyunghoon's which earned him a questioning look from the latter. _'Shit we're really connected.'_   Heechul thought as he tried to examine the string by moving his arms.

"All right! It seems everyone is here! We'll begin shooting in a few minutes so please proceed to your dressing room" The producer called out. Upon hearing the signal, the cast soon head to their designated dressing areas.

Heechul mindlessly walked towards his area, gaze still on his fingers as he observe the string depressingly. _'Crap, I don't know how to deal with this but I've got to avoid that dude!'_ Heechul thought.

The universe however, seemed to enjoy toying at him because as Heechul opened the room, he was greeted by none other than Min Kyung Hoon. The maknae greeted him instantly. Heechul however, was displeased at the sudden turn of events.

"Oh, Heechul-hyung! It seems we'll be sharing a dressing room!" Kyunghoon smiled at him, completely unaware of the growing annoyance from Heechul.

_'Aish! Somehow the distance between us is reducing rapidly.'_ Heechul thought. _'I don't mind his personality but I've got to show him his place.'_

"Yah, I won't tolerate this. We just met and you're already acting so cheeky." Heechul responded harshly, annoyance evident in his tone. The younger man blushed instantly, clearly taken aback from what is happening.

"Ahh... So-sorry.." Kyunghoon responded as he slowly rubbed his neck sheepishly, obviously embarrassed.

_'Aish! I phrased it wrongly'_ Heechul closed his eyes in frustration as guilt slowly ate him. "What I mean is, you're not like anyone I've ever met before. That's the feeling I get around you." Heechul corrected. His tone now calm and somewhat with worry.

The atmosphere around the two tensed up and it got way more awkward. "I'm sorry if I somehow offended you, hyung." Kyunghoon replied with a sad pout which makes Heechul even more guiltier. The more he apologize, the it makes him feel bad. Heechul looked at the timid person in front of him and can't help but compare him to a puppy, with ears all down as you scold it.

"No... You...don't really offend me." Heechul replied with a soft smile and Kyunghoon's mood instantly lit up. He smiled brightly it seemed glitters and sparkles were around him. "Thanks, Hyung. I'll be going first then!" Kyunghoon waved at him as he proceed to head towards the set.

The sudden mood shift seemed to have taken Heechul aback that he wasn't able react. _'Aish That guy! Don't be so happy you dumbass. I have no intention of playing besties with you!!!!'_ He thought as he worries for his future. 


	3. Heechul vs Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse of Heechul's struggles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make use of as many KyungChul moments in the series as much as I can so you can say most of these are flashbacks.
> 
> (Doing this in mobile is really hard T_T)

I’m dead.

  


So very dead.

  


I am totally and royally fucked up someone better send some help because I swear to god I’m gonna have a mental breakdown sooner or later.

  


Ever since I’ve met Kyunghoon, my whole life suddenly turned upside down. These past few months, I've been doing nothing but keep my distance from him but apparently the universe has better plans because no matter how much I avoid him, both of us keep getting tangled with each other.

  


And it's already taking a toll on me physically, mentally and emotionally. I don’t think I could carry on this inner battle much longer. Should I probably consider volunteering for North Korea because I’m pretty sure that's more doable than staying in Knowing Brothers.

  


After finding out he was my soulmate, I was really really relieved during the first shooting for the first episode of Ask Us Anything since Kyunghoon wasn't there. No worries. No stress. Nothing to take note of.

  


I for once thought I could escape him. That I could ignore him. That I could avoid him no matter what.

  


HAH, I was wrong. So so soooooo horrible wrong.

  
  


Before the shooting of Episode 2, The hyungs and I went to lunch to welcome back Kyunghoon. Despite meeting Kyunghoon during the press conference before, he wasn’t able to participate in the previous shooting due to a schedule conflict. I hate to admit it but I was actually glad he wasn't there otherwise I will surely have a breakdown.

 

As we took our seats, I noticed that Kyunghoon was sitting beside me. Great. Just great. I tried to act normal of course and exchange some smiles. As we sat down and started ordering, we started talking with each other and share stories and some random comments. I of course need to hide my discomfort as much as possible so I shared a few stories as well. I thought it will end swiftly and normally.

 

Hah, I was wrong. You know what happened???! I got chewed out?!! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?!?!

 

Amazingly, Soogeun-hyung and Yongchul-hyung seemed to notice Kyunghoon's different manner of speaking. They pointed out that when Kyunghoon talks to them, the hyungs, he seemed normal, cool and somewhat casual, a sign that he is somewhat comfortable. But when he talks to me, he becomes too formal and stiff. This of course turned into a discussion.

 

"Yah, why so formal Heechul-ah?" Ho-dong commented. "We gotta be more friendly with each other. We're all friends here right?!" The hyung nodded their heads in agreement. Greattttt. Now I seem like a villain.

 

"I agree with Ho-dong! Let's not be too formal Heechul-ah!" Yongchul added.

  


Universe: 1

Heechul: 0

  
  


After that lunch of course, I had no choice but to accept being casual with him. I thought that will be the last time that we'll have close encounters. Well, that's what I thought.

 

During the shooting of Episode 13, The hyungs all agreed to let me and Kyunghoon sit at the back of the van as we are both considered the maknaes of the group.

 

I sighed in despair. HAH THATS JUST WONDERFUL.

 

The shooting went on smoothly, thank god. The military-training that Soogeun-hyung suggested provide great entertainment for all of us. Everything was good so far until the sleeping partners were decided.

 

I sighed as reality dawned into me while the producers showed the video clips.

 

Apparently, before the trip started, the producers asked us one by one on who we are comfortable sleeping with. I was about to say Kyunghoon as someone that I DON'T like to sleep with but then I remembered what the hyungs talked to me: that Kyunghoon probably seemed more comfortable around me since we are close in terms of age and that I shouldn't be too strict with him since this is his first variety show. Being the good hyung as I am and not wanting to create further issues, I said that I will be comfortable sleeping with him. I of course thought it was only a survey and nothing more so I ended up answering him.

 

I did not expect that plan to totally backfire.

 

And so, it ended with a Love-Triangle scenario wherein Kyunghoon gets to choose his partner: Me or Janghoon-hyung.

 

"Maknae Min Kyunghoon, Please hug the person you would want to sleep with." PD-hyung commened. I turned my back against them as I silently prayed for Kyunghoon to pick Janghoon-hyung.

 

I prayed and I prayed. But then suddenly, two arms circled my waist and enveloped me into hug and my heart started to race. Upon realizing it, I instantly moved so that he will move away as well.

 

I sighed in relief as he took his hands. Good thing I can act and hide my emotions well otherwise people will surely notice something is weird about me.

  


As everyone was trying to sleep, I tried to avoid Kyunghoon by acting as if I am a quick sleeper. Goodthing Kyunghoon didn't mind as he too succumb to deep slumber. When everyone seemed asleep, I slowly opened my eyes and the butterflies in my stomach instantly reacted at the sight of Kyunghoon's sleeping face closed to mine.

 

_'Shit Shit Shit'_... I slowly moved away as I calmed my raging heartbeat. As I finally calmed down, I started to observe him and I got to agree, Min Kyunghoon is indeed good looking. Plus an even disposition.

 

I smiled softly and thought that maybe it's not too bad to stay here and sleep. I was dead wrong once again.

 

As I started to fall asleep, Kyunghoon keep moving towards me and ended up hugging me as if I was a body pillow. As expected, my stomach and heart and hormones reacted instantly that I decided to just leave the trip. His presence is bad for the heart. If I stayed overnight, Min Kyunghoon will surely be the death of me.

 

Universe: 3

Heechul: 0

  


After that roller coaster episode, I tried everything in my power so as to keep my distance from him. When the set-up was changed to a classroom setting, I purposely sit in front in order to keep away from Kyunghoon since he usually sits at the third row in front of Janghoon-hyung. Occasionally I even move to a different column, close to Hodong-hyung just to avoid as much contact with him.

 

But then you know what happened?! Magically, he just ended up sitting behind me. I didn't even noticed when it happened or on what episode it was. It just happened. It happened naturally that I couldn't even react or do anything about it. And for some reasons, it became a permanent sitting arrangement: Me in front and him behind me.

 

And I swear to god this arrangement is definitely not helping me. In fact, it’s causing me some emotional turmoil because occasionally, I can feel his gaze straight through my soul. There were even times when both of us randomly look at each other’s gaze because for some reason, we always think of the same things. This weird feeling of mine even got worse during the IOI episode where we dress up as a girl because Kyunghoon won’t stop staring at me. And it really gave me the feels. His innocent compliments on my face as well as secret looks started to bring down my defenses effectively to the point I’m almost starting to get confused.

  
  


The episode where Kang Yewon visited was the cherry on top. During a game, Yewon demonstrated her skills in smelling. It was bad enough that she mentioned that I smell like a girl. It was worse when she mentioned that Kyunghoon and I smelled the same. The revelation was really shocking too for me it I couldn’t even react to save myself. Even the camera seemed to caught that perfectly. Janghoon-hyung and Yongchul-hyung even made it worse when he asked if both of us were dating. It was a good thing that the hyungs brushed it off instantly because that was really a dangerous moment.

 

But the last straw was definitely Sunny’s visit during episode 25. During the improv radio skit, Sunny just broadcasted to the whole South Korea on how I, Kim Heechul has come out and is openly dating Min Kyunghoon.

 

No words can explain what I felt at that moment. I was too taken aback to react to the whole skit it seemed like my spirit left my body. My reaction at that time was definitely all natural. Sunny even took it to the next level by calling Kyunghoon in and revealing about how I will soon be a bride. Innocent Kyunghoon of course played his part and even hugged me the end but I was too drained to even react.

  


One thing I'm definitely sure of is that all of these strange things I’m experiencing is definitely the string’s fault. It appears to me that the side-effects of the red-string are increasing.

Aishhh, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT MIN KYUNGHOON!! Just you wait, I'm gonna find a way to cut the string of fate!!! I ain't gonna put up with this!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sunny's skit on Episode 25 was really epic. Heechul was really really surprised 


	4. Movie Theater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heechul did not see it coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea came up as I saw Episode 28 of Ask us anything.

It's bad.

  
  
  


Really really bad.

  
  
  
  


It seems like the red-string effect has spread towards the whole Knowing Brothers cast and crew because what else could be the reason for this whole ridiculous idea.

  
  
  


HOW IN THE WORLD DID THEY CAME UP WITH THE IDEA OF ME AND KYUNGHOON PLAYING THE BROMANCE ROLE?!?! DON’T THEY EVER NOTICE THAT I’M HANGING BY A THREAD HERE?!?!

  
  


After Sunny’s visit and that radio stunt she did on me, PD-nim approached me regarding it. Apparently the crew suggested that a Bromance theme for the two is of us will be a great idea since it gave some good feedback and could possibly help boost our ratings. Kyunghoon obviously doesn’t mind when they asked him and that means they only need my side. 

 

 

As much as I want to say ‘I object!’, I did what every variety show actor will do. I agreed.

  
  
  
  


And I think I just dug my own grave.

  
  
  
  
During Jeon Somin’s visit on episode 28, a segment of the episode includes making a present for your girlfriend given the different materials and our creativity. Each of us came up with different ideas but Sangmin-hyung’s present topped all of us. He presented a simple movie theater. As expected, the Hyungs suggested Kyunghoon and I to try it.

  
  


What I did not expect was what happened after.

  
  
  
  


When the two of us went it, Somin urged us to hold our hands and I gave in to their demand and held Kyunghoon’s hand. But then Kyunghoon instantly shifted towards me and draped his legs over me, trapping me in between.

 

Surprised by the sudden action, I tried to turned my face towards him.

  
  
  


And that’s when my lips touched something soft.

  
  
  


Our eyes grew wide. The butterflies in my stomach instantly reacted and my face grew hot. 

  
  
  


Before any of us could react, Soogeun-hyung poured water to us and we instantly moved away. The hyungs were laughing so much especially when Kyunghoon tried to catch Soogeun-hyung. As for me, I tried to stay away for a moment in order to calm myself down. Otherwise, the camera will surely capture my seemingly flushed face.

  
  
  
  


As the taping for that episode ended, I thought I could go evade Kyunghoon because at the moment I was definitely not in good condition for any direct confrontation. Thinking about what happened earlier still brings shivers in my spine. 

  
  
  


Disappointed, but not surprised, luck was never on my side. 

 

 

As I slowly opened the dressing room, I could vaguely see Kyunghoon’s figure, clearly waiting for me. I closed my eyes, silently prayed and put on a mask as I proceed to enter.

  
  


“Oh, Kyunghoon-ah, you’re still here?” I asked naturally with a smile plastered on my face. “The others already left.” 

  
  


“I...I kind of wanted to talk to you Heechul-hyung.” Kyunghoon replied nervously as he tried to avoid my eyes. Slowly, he went towards where I was standing until he was towering over me. Uneasiness crept in as Kyunghoon continued. 

 

“Earlier at the set… I realized something.” Kyunghoon looked at my eyes and I broke into a cold sweat as I noticed how close we are, his face merely a few inches away from mine. My heart pounded and my hand began to feel clammy. My gut tells me I need to stop whatever he is going to say. “Hyung...I think…. I lik-mpff”

 

Before he could even continue what I think he was about to say, I instantly covered his mouth with my hands as I tried to shove him away. “Yah! Don’t try that shit with me again.” I nervously reacted. _‘Shit shit shit this is not happening’_

  
  


“But I don’t hate it at all.”  Kyunghoon reasoned out and I looked at him in disbelief. “In fact, my heart was racing like crazy. Maybe because I lik-”

 

“Hold it right there!” I replied with a much louder voice. “You’re definitely imagining things” I pointed out and Kyunghoon was clearly shocked. “You.. You’ve got it all wrong. You’re really don’t like this kind of stuff.”

  
  


Kyunghoon looked clearly unconvinced and tries to argue. “But… I still think I-”

  
  


“I already have someone I like!” Oh shit. What did I just said?!?! 

 

When Kyunghoon didn’t reply because of his shock, I used this opportunity to get away. “So… um… That’s how it is.. Heh.. I gotta go, Bye!”

  
  


When I was far enough from the dressing room, I finally breathed out everything I’ve held back. My heart was still pounding and my face was still slightly flushed. My hands were all sweaty and I still feel hot. I tried so hard to calm down but apparently, the ‘Kyunghoon effect’ on me is getting stronger and I’m getting carried away.

  
  


I look at my hands and stare at the string. _‘No… I will definitely find a way to evade destiny.’_

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #KYUNGCHUL


	5. Worries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse of Heechul's worry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lets support Heechul x Kyunghoon on their upcoming new MV (Please vote~)

Something is definitely wrong with me.

  
  


I feel content and completeness. I feel happiness. And yet I’m confused and unsettled. I’m scared.

  
  


I’m being overwhelmed by these indescribable feeling and it scares me because I’ve never felt like this before. I can’t name what I’m feeling because I have absolutely no idea what this is.

  
  
  


After that incident, Kyunghoon tried to talk to me again and ask for forgiveness from his previous attitude, deeming it as rude. Not wanting for any awkwardness, I said not to mind it. The talk ended calmly but from there on, I sense a shift between the two of us. For once, its too calm and homely but at the same time, too unsettling and delicate. Whatever this shift was was somewhat affectionate and yet somewhat distant. Like a bubble ready to float and at the same time about to pop.

 

Now, the hugs came out more naturally. The smiles are full of warmth. He compliments me with sincerity. Holding his hand and whispering to his ears became an action I subconsciously do. Small actions like having the same idea as if we have one mind or like looking at each other’s eyes and you both understood as if you have mental telepathy. Conversations in the waiting room flow easily and soon it went to texting and lunch outs. There’s just something comfortable just by being with him.

 

The chuseok special episode that we shoot added more to my growing confusion and anxiety. I played it as a joke and let Kyunghoon feel my hand as candidate two. I totally did not expect him to pick me over Solbi-noona. And the bad thing is that for a moment there, I felt happy. I felt at ease.

 

And when I realize that I felt happy and comfortable, I got confused and frustrated because this is not what I should be feeling. It’s wrong because all of this are just effects of the red string. None of this are really our decisions. None of these are our true feelings. I often ask myself, will all of this be even happening if we weren’t connected? Will I be feeling what I’m feeling now?  

  
  


The controversy about me being rude to Kyunghoon became the sudden storm after that calmness. I was upset about it but when I read what Kyunghoon posted in his sns, I felt relief and at ease. This only made me realize how much he seemed to grew on me.

  
  


But in the end, I don’t want to be controlled by destiny. And I have to do something about this fast before it’s too late.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totally out of ideas how to continue this T_T Forgive me for this chapter >.<


	6. A mysterious new friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heechul finds a solution he is looking for. Will he go for it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really have no idea who to use for this new character T_T

My heart is beating wildly as I stood outside the coffee shop. Clad in disguise, I breathe deeply as I mentally prepare myself for what will happen. Yesterday evening, I was browsing over the internet on ways on how to cut the red string of fate. I tried searching before but nothing came up. This time however, there was a result. It looked really shady and obviously suspicious but it was better than nothing. In the end, I sent an email and I eventually got a reply. A few more email exchanged and we agreed to meet today.

 

On this very day.

 

This is it.

 

This is the moment I’ve been waiting for.

 

To meet the person who could possibly help my current predicament.

 

“Kim Heechul-sshi?” A younger voice came from behind. I turned around and was utterly dumbfounded. “Yo! I’m Yoo Deok-hwa!” A young man was waving brightly at me. His hair is chestnut brown. His age is probably around early 20’s and he was dressed in obviously expensive designer clothes. Designer clothes from head to toe that are nothing but black.

 

In short, looks that can be considered as an idol, designer clothes that can possibly make him a chaebol and a face and height that seem to make him look like a college student.

 

In short, weirdo.

 

And in short, this is probably nothing but a scam.

 

“Aigooo~ You definitely don’t trust me.” The guy exclaimed and I was surprised because it’s as if he really did read my mind. “It’s written all over your face” I slowly backed away from him because he definitely didn’t give a good impression. “Ah~ Is it because of my appearance? Look I can’t help it but -”

 

I continued to move small steps away from him “Yah! Wait! You don’t have to keep your distance from me!” His voice was starting to get loud and and we were starting to attract attentions.

 

“Aishhh~ How should I do this?” Deok-Hwa closed his eyes and sighed. A few seconds, an idea seemed to pop and he smirked at my direction. His eyes giving a certain glint as if a predator about to catch his prey. “How about this?”

 

And then he did something unimaginable ever in my entire life. He held the red string and wrapped it around his hands as he tugged me towards his direction. “Do you believe me now?”

 

My eyes grew wide and my mouth dropped. “You…. you…..” I looked at him then back to his hands then back and forth. “You...You’re really… touching it?”

 

The younger man smiled, seemingly please at the situation. “Of course. Only you can see it right? My ability is stronger since it has been passed down in my family for generations. As for the site, I recently just launched it. But people facing these issues easily find their way to my site.”

 

Deok-hwa was busy explaining things to me but my attention was elsewhere. My mind still hasn’t recovered from the shock that another person other than me can see the string. Not to mention, he can touch it. Something that even I couldn't do. 

 

“Instead of standing here and talking, how about we go inside and you can tell me the whole story.” Deok-hwa suggested and we went inside the coffee shop. As we waited for our order, I began telling my story to Deok-hwa and he patiently listened. When I finally finished telling my story, he started to talk.

 

“...So you’re saying you did all of these just to cut the string? Is that even necessary?” He commented and I stared at him in disbelief. “It’s not like you hate them right? On the contrary, you’re starting to lean towards the feeling.”

 

_'Oh dear god this is not happening.'_

 

“Why not go out with them? Are they no good?”

 

I abruptly stood and whispered to him with an irritated tone and a frustrated look.  “The.. other person is a guy?!?!?! Don’t you see!?!”

 

“So you’d be cool if it was a girl you didn’t have feelings for?” He retorted and I was taken aback, clearly embarrassed. He smiled at me as I was unable to say anything back. “Aren’t you just being stubborn?”

 

As I calmed myself and sat down, I noticed something unusual from him. “By the way… I don’t see any strings on you.” I commented as I looked at his hands.

 

“Oh that…” He waved both his hands to me that were free from any strings.  “The descendants of our family are like this. It’s like a divine punishment for having this ability.” He smiled softly but it seemed sad. “But my older brother doesn’t have this ability so I’m sure he is destined for someone.”

 

As soon as he said that, I felt a pang within me. It must have been lonely and disheartening knowing that one will never be able to find their fated soulmate.

 

“Heechul-sshi…” Deok-hwa called out and my attention returned to our talk. “Since you’ll go against something like destiny, It’s possible you won’t be able to meet your fated person for the rest of your life.” He looked at me with sincerity in his eyes and I began to waver. “Are you okay with that?”

 

I looked down and smiled bitterly. “I… want to choose my partner of my own free will. This isn’t for the string to decide.” Deok-hwa furrowed his brows at me as he let me continued. “That guy…Kyunghoon…. He only fell in love with me because of the string. Don’t you think it would be unfair to him if things continued like this?”

 

I looked back at him and smiled softly. “He is Gentle. Kind. Definitely loved by everyone. I have never met someone so nice in my whole life. Instead of me, I know there is someone more suitable for him. Someone more deserving than me.”

 

“Hmmm… I see….” Deok-hwa replied. “I wonder…. To what extent can the string influence people’s feelings.”

 

“Huh?” I asked back, clearly having no idea on what he was talking about.

 

He sighed deeply. “Well, now that I’ve heard your story, here take this.” He answered as he put something to the table.

 

I furrowed my eyes on the object and looked at him questioningly. “This…. Scissors?”

 

Deok-hwa chuckled and I continued to looked at him suspiciously. “I knew it. Just like the strings, normal people can’t see them.”

 

I look at him questioningly, still lost at whatever he is implying. And then he added, “Normally, I do all the cutting. But, since you can also see it, you should use it yourself.”

 

At that moment, I realize then what it was. This scissors will defy destiny.

 

My heart started to beat faster and my breathing started to become erratic. “But… I can’t hold the string.”

 

“Oh I forgot about that!” Deok-hwa exclaimed. He then gathered both of my hands together and clasped them tightly. He gave my hands it a tight squeeze and a pat. “With this, everything’s okay.”

 

He let go of my hands and for some magical weirdly godly reason, I can hold the strings now. I can touch it.

 

“Well then, I’ll be going.” Deok-hwa started to stood up. “Call me when you’re done and I’ll pick up the scissors.”

 

My heart began to beat wildly. All of these is really happening?!?!

 

“Wait… A-are you sure this is really okay?!” I asked him back, still overwhelm at the sudden turned of events.

 

“Yeah it’s fine..” As he was about to leave, he turned back, went towards me and slowly hovered over me. I shivered. His aura was entirely different. It was dark and dangerous. It was as if this was an entirely different person. His eyes pierced deep through me and I can’t help but gulp as he continued to stare at me. “And one more thing….” His voice was deep and alarming. It’s as if he was warning me. “When you cut the string, make sure to look him in the eyes when you say your goodbyes.”

 

As if on cue, Deok-hwa then smiled warmly at me and gone was his earlier dark aura. It was like a switch was flipped. I can’t help but question if I was imagining it or not. “If you don’t do it that way, the string will reconnect after a few days so you need to be careful. Ok? Now, I gotta go~ Good luck!”

 

I remained quiet, still bewildered at everything that is happening which seemed to happen so fast.

 

 

I look at the pair of scissors on the table as I began to ponder on things.

 

With this, I can finally be free from the string.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just imagine he is Deok-hwa from Goblin :D I got the idea from here ^^  
> https://www.koreaboo.com/news/theory-goblin-may-explain-true-identity-sungjae/


	7. Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heechul's decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really had a hard time writing this. I hope you guys won't be disappointed.

 

_"Love meant that you care for another person's happiness more than your own. No matter how painful the choices you face might be."_

 

 

It has been a few days since Deokhwa and Heechul met and before the latter has even noticed, the days passed like a blur and it was time for the next shooting of Ask us anything.

 

To be honest, Heechul isn’t mentally prepared to see Kyunghoon yet. The feelings inside of him are wreaking havoc and he is afraid he will break down. He tried his best to put a strong mask.

  
  


But it seemed fruitless.

  
  


During the breaks, Kyunghoon occasionally asked Heechul if he was all right because something about him seemed off. The non stop worry of Kyunghoon started to fluster Heechul because it seems like Kyunghoon can read him like an open book. While he can hide it so well from the other brothers, he can’t fool him. It’s like he could never hide anything from him.

 

And it’s starting to scare Heechul. The feeling of vulnerability, of transparency. Of how much influence Kyunghoon has over Heechul.

 

So when the shooting eventually came to an end, Heechul immediately approached Kyunghoon.

 

“Kyunghoon-ah, today.... Are you free later?” Heechul whispered softly as he smiled and greeted to the staff and to the guest, as if his attention was really with them.

 

Kyunghoon blushed a bit at the sudden invitation and suddenly smiled widely at him, clearly pleased of the situation. “Of course, hyung. How can I help you?”

  


When everyone started to leave the set, Janghoon and the other brothers started to question Kyunghoon on his sudden happiness and change of aura. It was just as if Kyunghoon didn’t spent hour of shooting. He was entirely rejuvenated.

  


Meanwhile, Heechul can’t help but feel gloomy at the happy sight. He sighed as he look down and watched his fingers. _‘Please don’t look that happy. After the string is cut, I won’t be able to see that face anymore’_

  


As Heechul waited for Kyunghoon on the empty waiting room alone, he can’t help but feel nervous. The other brothers and most of the staff already left considering how late it was already.

 

When Kyunghoon opened the door, Heechul’s heartbeat started to pound faster and his breathing started to become erratic. His hands started to sweat and the hand holding the scissor started to tremble.

 

“I’m… sorry to keep you waiting!” Kyunghoon greeted warmly. Blush evident on his face. It seemed like Kyunghoon spent a lot of time for his appearance since he was a bit late.

 

“I-it’s.. F-fine…” Heechul replied. A blush slowly crept on his face as he note on Kyunghoon’s appearance. “Here, have a sit.”

  


Kyunghoon sat down to the chair across Heechul and faced him. “Thank you.” He flashed another smile, his dimples showing and his aura beaming with happiness.

  


Heechul gulped. “You see… that… I called you here because there is something I need to tell you…”

 

Heechul paused and a long silence passed. ' _I made it this far so why am I hesitating now?’_ Heechul thought. _‘This is my decision. I have to make up my mind!’_

  


In a spur of the moment, Heechul positioned the pair of scissors towards the string. “Kyunghoon-ah….” Heechul called and Kyunghoon looked at him innocently. The two locked eyes and for a moment, the two were trapped in their own world. “I’m sorry… I can’t… return your feelings.”

  


And before Heechul could even notice, his hand moved first and in an instant, the string was cut. He looked down as he watch the broken string fell.

 

“You… It’s a waste if you spend your time with someone like me.” Heechul continued but his voice was starting to crack. “That’s why… you should give up on me and find someone els- eh?”

 

Before Heechul could even continue, his eyes went wide and his chest ached at the sudden turn of events.

Kyunghoon remain unmoving on his seat. His mouth slightly parted and his eyes full of shock and awe. And slowly, a single tear rolled down on his cheeks.

  


“Oy… it’s… not something to cry about… right?!” Heechul started to panic as he saw the tear fell. “It’ll be fine… Since it’s you, I’m sure you can find someone better than me right?”

 

He tried comfort him but it only made things worse. Once the first tear broke free, the rest followed in an unbroken stream and Kyunghoon can’t help but curl down. “I’m sorry, hyung. It’s… not like... that..” Kyunghoon tried to reply but his breathing became ragged. His chest grew painful as he squeezed his eyes shut and the tears never ceased. “I wonder… why… it just… won’t stop….”

 

Heechul felt a pang in his heart at the sight. “I’m sorry… hyung…” Kyunghoon apologized in between his gasping breath. “I… didn’t...mean to….”

  


At a loss of words, Heechul said in a frail voice the only thing that came to him “I’m.. sorry.”

  


“Please… don’t..” Kyunghoon replied, his voice still cracking. He slowly stood up and composed himself as he wiped the tears. “I’m fine… really… so please… don’t worry about me.”

  


And with a tear stained face, Kyunghoon sadly smiled as he bowed and left the room.

  


Heechul remained still from his position. With a broken look, he stared at the broken string on his hand. It’s already been cut. But somehow, it just doesn’t feel real. It just doesn't feel right. His gaze remained on the severed string a little longer until his vision became blurry and misty and something fell on his palm. “What…? am… I….?”  His chest tightened and he choked up.

 

When the gravity of the reality finally hit him, he touch his chest and wince in pain as he stumble to the floor and cried his heart out.


	8. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italicized single quotes are Heechul's thoughs OwO

"---chul-ah"

  
Heechul remained unmoving, totally lost in his own bubble as he stared at the empty space.

 

  
"Heechul-ah!!" The voice finally reached him and he looked sideways. Yongchul looked at him worriedly. "Are you sure you're okay?" Youngchul asked in a worried manner.

 

Heechul immediately put his best mask on and smiled. "Sorry for spacing out hyung... You were saying something?"

 

  
"I said, Kyunghoon will be here soon." At the mention of his name, Heechul slightly flinched. "A-ah... is-is that so?..."

 

He remained still and silent. ' _How awkward..._ ' He thought. After that time, Kyunghoon's face remained etched in his memory. He can never get his face out of his head. And he can't help but question why.

  
Why?

 

The string has already been cut.

 

  
And yet why can't he forget him?

 

As if on cue, the door opened and Kyunghoon entered. "Annyeonghaseyo!" Kyunghoon greeted with a smiling on his face. "It seems everyone is not here yet?"

 

"Yep, most are still in their dressing room." Yongchul answered. "But they're on their way."

 

Heechul slowly looked up. But as if fate had planned, Kyunghoon looked down towards Heechul and the two instantly locked eyes. Startled at the sudden moment, Heechul hurriedly turned his gaze away. ' _Aishh... I obviously avoided his gaze just now..._ ' Heechul thought as he tried to calm down.

 

"Heechul-hyung... do you..have a minute?" Kyunghoon asked somberly. The two walked outside the set to talk. When they were finally alone, Kyunghoon bowed his head, causing Heechul to be flustered

 

"I'm really sorry about last time. For crying and all that..." Kyunghoon apologized. "I knew you'd be bothered by it."

 

Heechul remained silent for he don't know what to say. "Um.. I'm not really sure why. But after letting it all out, I felt relieved!" At this, Heechul instantly looked at him with wide eyes, clearly surprised at what Kyunghoon said.

 

"Don't worry. I'm absolutely over it now." Kyunghoon replied with a soft smile on his face

 

"F-for real?" Heechul hesitantly asked

 

"Yes!" Kyunghoon replied. "That's why... For the sake of the members and everyone on the show, I hope we can still continue being good friends." He added softly.

 

"Ahh... of course.." Heechul replied with a hint of worry and sadness.

 

"Well, then." And with this Kyunghoon bowed down as he turned and went back to the set, leaving Heechul stunned.

 

The taping for the next episode ended quickly. The Brothers continued their crazy antics and Kyunghoon seemed totally fine. His jokes were on point and his witty  remarks were humorous.

 

As if nothing really happened.

  
' _Kyunghoon-ah..._ ' Heechul thought as he watched Kyunghoon from the sideline while Kyunghoon care freely laughed with the other Hyungs. ' _Not much time has passed. But why... Why does it feel like I haven't seen you for a while even though we used to run into each other everyday...?_ '

  
' _Look at me..._ ' Heechul thought at he look at Kyunghoon's back quietly as if sending him a silent message, his eyes full of longing and sadness. ' _You've always been aware of me right? So please, notice me._ '

  
' _Run towards me... and smile at me..._ ' He thought and waited patiently. As if asking for a sign.

 

But nothing happened. Instead, Kyunghoon slowly walked farther from him as he and the other casts exited the set. When everyone seemed to have left, he swallowed a soft sob as he remembered the times when Kyunghoon used to be beside him.

 

 

* * *

 

"So...why the long face? " Deokhwa commented as he heard Heechul narrated the past events. After the shooting, Heechul went to meet Deokhwa and told him everything that happened. When he finally finished telling the story, Deokhwa seemed to notice that something seemed off.

 

"Huh?" Heechul looked confused. "I... it's nothing."

 

Deokhwa's narrowed into slits . "Could it be...Ddo you regret cutting the string?"

 

Heechul remained quiet, totally confused and lost. "I... I don't know."

 

"You were so bent on doing it, but you don't seem happy at all." Deokhwa worriedly replied.

 

"I... I just can't get him out of my mind. Somehow, my chess... it hurts." Heechul replied confusingly.

 

**And that's when he realized.**

 

_'Hurts?... what??. Wait a second. With this... it's like I'm in---'_

 

"Oooohhhh..." Deokhwa smirked as if he knows what is going on. "You've fallen in love with that boy."

 

Heechul immediately blushed at the sudden revelation because Deokhwa just pointed out what he was thinking. "N-no.. no way..." His heart started beating fast and his palm became sweaty"

 

"Geez...There's no use being stubborn!" Deokhwa teased. "So... What are you planning to do now?"

 

Heechul remained still for a moment. When he finally found his voice, he replied. "Nothing... I won't do anything. Besides, he already thinks nothing of me. It's too late now."

 

"Isn't it too early to decide that?" Deokhwa innocently asked

 

"Eh??" Heechul confusingly replied."

 

"Why not try confessing? I think it's worth a shot" Deokhwa smiled softly as he encouraged him. "In this world, there are people who never even come across their destined partners for the rest of their lives. And there are others who get along just fine already though they aren't connected by the string. It doesn't mean that it's entirely hopeless."

 

Heechul's eyes lit up and his hope was renewed. As he left, he looked at Deokhwa and smiled. "Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for the delayed updates! I've been really busy with school and thesis (ง •̀_•́)ง  
> Forgive me for any errors as well, it was hard to type using my tablet.


	9. Try

Heechul fidgety waited for Kyunghoon. Just a few seconds ago, Heechul called him and luckily he answered. He wanted to meet and see him now; He wanted to talk about something; and by chance, Kyunghoon agreed.

  
So here is Heechul know, sitting by a nearby park, calming his nerves and uneven breath.

 

'Aish, what the hell was I thinking calling him out this late at night?..' Heechul thought as he started to regret his previous actions. 'Should I tell him about the string?' He wondered. 'Probably not. He might think I'm crazy and I don't want that.'

 

Various thoughts roamed inside Heechul's head as he anxiously waits for Kyunghoon. 'After turning him down, will I be a nuisance? After all, he no longer feels the same way...' His heart soon ached and he starting to get cold feet. 'ughh.. I'm terrified.'

 

As Heechul's thoughts started to get dark, a voice interrupted him and the butterflies in his stomach errupted at the familiar voice who called his name.

 

"Heechul-hyung, what's the matter? What did you want to talk about?" Kyunghoon asked as he catched his breath. It seems like he was running as fast as he can to get there. And before Heechul could even realized, he said what was hidden deep within him.

 

"I like you.."

  
"Eh?" Kyunghoon froze. His eyes went wide and his mouth slightly parted, clearly full of shock from what he just heard. Silence engulf between the two of them and Heechul started to dread when he realized what he just said.

 

As he saw Kyunghoon's expression, Heechul soon started to regret what he just said. "my-my bad. It's too late now." He swallowed his nervousness and looked down. "I know you think nothing of me anymore. I know I'm being selfies. But I-"

  
"Heechul-hyung..." Kyunghoon interrupted. "This... isn't a joke right? You're not making fun of me are you?"

  
"As if I could..." Heechul closed his eyes in as he expect for the worse to come. Instead his arms were pulled into a hug and strong arms slowly embraced him. Heechul's eyes widened at the sudden movement.

  
"I'm so happy!!" Kyunghoon replied as he buried his face into his neck. His arms engulfing Heechul into a tight hug. "I-I thought there was no hope anymore..."

 

When Heechul finally calmed down, he slowly hugged back. "I...I though you didn't like me anymore."

 

"Huh?" Kyunghoon slowly pulled away to look at Heechul's face. "There's no way I can get over you just like that." He explained. "I know you were extremely troubled so I lied."

 

As Heechul understood what happened, he looked at Kyunghoon worriedly. "But what about the string?"

  
"Huh? What String?" Kyunghoon asked innocently.

 

"No... it's nothing..." Heechul replied nonchalantly. However, his thoughts seems to be confused. 'If nothing changed after the string was cut... then what in the world is its purpose??'

 

Heechul's thoughts started to drift as he tried to think of different reasons. But before he could be lost in his thoughts, a pair of hands slowly snaked to his waist. Heechul blushed when he realized whose hands it was and casually tried to pull away.

 

"We-well then. I'd better be back. Sorry for calling you out this late at night." Heechul answered. But before he could get away, Kyunghoon grabbed Heechul's hand.

 

"I... want to be with you a little longer." He requested as he looked at Heechul with much hope and plead.  "Can't.. I?" 

 

Kyunghoon's eyes slowly wavered Heechul's decision and reasoning and eventually, he gave in.

 

* * *

 

Heechul fidgeted on his seat as he began to regret his decision of going to Kyunghoon's house because at the moment, they are awkwardly sitting beside each other without looking and without talking. It seems both are purposely looking away and avoiding each other's eyes and are both clearly nervous to start any conversation. In short, totally awkward. Who wouldn't be after that somewhat confession just recently, right?

 

'What should I do now??' Heechul closed his eyes as he start to formulate something but eventually he was being betrayed by his own body. His stomach has been doing nothing but somersaults and his heartbeat has been beating abnormally fast. Not too mention his stupid hands keep sweating and fidgeting and his face continued to become hot and red. 'Aigoo Kim Heechul!! Why are you acting like a 17 year old maiden?!?!'

 

Everything eventually went haywire when he felt someone squeeze my hand. Heechul looked back, only to be met by Kyunghoon who was few centimeters away. His heart beat faster and faster as Kyunghoon slowly closed the distance. Everything goes oddly quiet, like the moment of silence between lightning and thunder.

 

And then Heechul felt it, Kyunghoon's soft lips on his. When his lips covered his, Heechul gasped. And Kyunghoon took this opportunity to deepen the contact, turning what once gentle and chaste to something fierce and powerful. Little shivers of panic and pleasure shot through heechul as Kyunghoon's hand slowly runs along his thighs. His body slowly gave in and the next thing he noticed was Kyunghoon on top of him. 

 

"Wa-wait...." Heechul tried to reason as he mustered up his last ounce of sanity which seems to be slipping by the minute. "We just...started going out...."

 

"I'll just touch you tonight." Kyunghoon breathes, his voice like silk on my skin, drawing a small whimper out of him. Kyunghoon reclines further in the sofa. His hands slowly slide beneath Heechul's shirt, making him shudder in anticipation. 

 

"I have fantasized so much about you." Kyunghoon said in between as he showers soft kisses along Heechul's jawline and throat while his hands worked down from his stomach to his hips. He pulls the button loose and drags the zipper south, earning a gasp from Heechul. He jolts as he felt Kyunghoon's hands encircled around his member. He then grabbed Heechul's hand and guided it towards his, earning him a moan from Heechul as he felt how hard and hot Kyunghoon was.

 

"I touched myself so many times while imagining your disheveled appearance." Kyunghoon whispered to him as he descend a trail of kisses and a wanton sigh slides out of Heechul. The two went on with it and after a few strokes, they finally succumb to pleasure. And that’s the last thing Heechul recalls before he’s out like a light.

 

* * *

Heechul slowly stretches out of sleep. His hand lazily rummage the pillows in search of his phone. When he found it, he looked at the time.  _'It's morning already.'_  He rolls and sits up, stretching over his head to push the rest of the drowsiness from his limbs and wake himself in shock as he saw the person sleeping beside him. The memories soon came back to him and he can't help but blush at it. 

 _'Last night. We only touched.'_  Heechul thought as he looked at the sleeping figure beside him.  _'But it felt good'_ He shake his head in disbelief when he realized how impure his thoughts were. As he continued observing Kyunghoon, he noticed that a red string was already attached to his finger.

 

Heechul panicked.  _'Oh no... Is this my punishment for selfishly cutting our string???'_  His heart beated so fast as he looked at Kyunghoon's string and started to trace its other half.

 

 

Only to soon found out it connected to his finger.

 

 

 _'EHH?!?!?!? What is this?!?!'_  Heechul's eyes widened, clearly confused and shocked. When he finally calmed down, he smiled.  _'Well, it turned out well somehow. But still, Why?'_

 

Lost in his thoughts, Kyunghoon finally stirred and opened his eyes. He looked at Heechul and smiled. "Good morning, Heechul-ah"

 

Heechul couldn't help but blush. "Good morning Kyunghoon-ah"

 

In the end, Heechul throw the thought away. He decided to just let go of anything related to the red string of fate. Because for now, for him, everything is okay.


	10. After story

It was morning when Deokhwa's precious sleep was interrupted by his ringing phone. He answered it while being half-awake, but the moment he brought his phone to his ears, he immediately regret it.

 

“He -” Before he could even speak, he immediately moved his phone away because of the loud voice from the other line.

 

“HEY!!! THE STRING!!!!!” Deokhwa closed his eyes in frustration as he begins to recognize the voice. “THE STRING RECONNECTED!!!! WHY???”

 

Deokhwa sighed. “Yah! I just woke up. Can you pipe down a little?” 

 

“Huh?” Heechul replied, clearly confused. “Oh, sorry! You were sleeping? But I did consider the time.”

 

Deokhwa looked at the time and cringed. “Oh, it’s already noon. It’s fine. I’m up.” He replied as he slowly got up from his bed. 

 

“So you see… The string…” Heechul started.

  
  


“Oh the string. It reconnected? Isn’t that great?” Deokhwa commented as if he was really surprised. 

 

“Well, I supposed...” Heechul replied with a blush. “But, why though? I did as what you told me? So what happened?”

  
  


“I rendered my powers to the scissor so if you did as what was told, it should be cut. As to why it reconnected...” Deokhwa softly smiled. He paused for a while as he gather his thoughts. On the other line, Heechul waited in anticipation for his answer.

 

“Maybe it reconnected because Heechul-sshi can’t help but fall in love with the person?” Heechul’s breath hitched when he heard Deokhwa’s reply. “I heard strings can reconnect when strong mutual feelings linger.” 

 

Heechul stiffen when he heard it. He then closed his eyes in embarrassment, all the while blushing more violently this time. His stomach was doing weird somersaults and he is wishing the floor would eat him now.

 

Deokhwa chuckled, as if seeing Heechul embarrassed reaction face to face. “You see Heechul-sshi, last time you said that the person fell in love with you because of the string. But you see, the string itself doesn’t have the power to compel people. After cutting it, his feelings never changed right?” 

 

Heechul remained silent and Deokhwa took that silence as the answer. “At the very least, it only leads you to your fated person. Just like in your case, while you were still connected, you always encounter him. ”

  
  


“If you knew that from the start, you could have at least corrected me.” Heechul replied and Deokhwa chuckled.

  
  


“Not my fault. You persistently decided it was the string’s fault and was so determined on cutting it. So why not have it your way then.” Deokhwa reasoned out. “Well, that’s about it. Satisfied?”

  
  


As Heechul was about to reply, he saw Kyunghoon across the room. Kyunghoon waved at him and Heechul waved back with a blush. “Uh-huh.”

  
  


Deokhwa softly laughed, as if knowing what was happening. “Anyways, It reconnected because of your strong feelings. So make sure you treasure each other, okay? Just call me if something comes up. Say Hi to him for me then. Bye~”

 

Before Heechul could even ask how he seemed to know Kyunghoon was there, the other line went dead. 

  
  


Heechul softly smiled. Regardless of what had happened before, what matters now is to live in the present.

 

Here.

 

In this moment.

  
  


With Him.

  
  


 


	11. A month later (Special Chapter)

It was friday night and luckily, both of them had no schedule on the following day. After a month long of dating, Heechul was finally able to visit Kyunghoon’s apartment.

 

As Heechul reached Kyunghoon’s place, he knocked and Kyunghoon shove the door wide open for him to enter. Kyunghoon then closed the door when he was inside. Heechul flipped his off efficiently and shyly glanced around the apartment.

 

Kyunghoon then took a step forward and looked up at Heechul, who was still scanning the apartment. Before Heechul could even noticed, Kyunghoon laced their fingers.

 

“Wha-what are you doing?” Heechul shyly commented as a blush slowly spread to his face.

 

“Sorry. It’s just. We can’t hold hands outside so…” Kyunghoon reasoned out and Heechul understood. Because the two of them were celebrities, not to mention of the same sex, dating in public would be a difficult thing to do.

 

Once in the living room, the two settled in a comfortable position on the couch. Heechul sat in between Kyunghoon’s legs, his arms encircling Heechul’s waist and his face buried on Heechul’s neck.

 

“You smell really good today, Heechul-ah.” Kyunghoon commented as he inhale and buried his face on Heechul’s neck, giving it small kisses. Heechul can’t help but shiver and moan softly at the sudden contact.

 

“It must be, because I shower before coming here.” Heechul answered back nervously. His heart was beating too fast and his mind was getting hazy. “Today, I’ll be spending the night. So… I thought, I should prepare.”

 

Kyunghoon groaned and tightened his arms around Heechul when he heard his reply. He looked up to meet Heechul’s eyes and said, “I’m sorry. I planned to hold back tonight, but it seems like I’m at my limit.”

  


And with this, Kyunghoon softly grabbed Heechul’s neck and pulled him for a kiss.

 

* * *

Everything moves in slow motion but too quickly at the same time after that and before they noticed, they end up in Kyunghoon’s bedroom. It was like they can’t get enough of each other at that moment, can’t get their clothes off fast enough, can’t share enough kisses.

 

Kyunghoon covered Heechul’s mouth with his own again, invading his mouth with his tongue. Heechul was humming against him, gasping as Kyunghoon pressed their bodies together and drank in the heat rolling off their skin. When Kyunghoon pulled away, he looked at Heechul, his eyes entirely serious and filled with questions.

 

Heechul answers all of them with a kiss. Permission given - do whatever you want to.

 

Kyunghoon doesn’t hesitate after that. Heechul felt his body leave the ground and land onto the bed. He barely has time to move with Kyunghoon pressing his weight over him, attacking Heechul with rough kisses and bites. He then grabs the bottle of lube by the drawer and coated his fingers with it and Heechul’s mind turns blank when Kyunghoon slide in one finger. He takes Heechul’s cock into his other free hand and slowly rubs them, working in a second finger shortly after.

 

Heechul shakes from deep in his bones as Kyunghoon works in a third finger and slides across his prostate. Heechul arches his back wantonly. He can’t speak, he can’t think, he can barely move, save for thrusting his hips further towards Kyunghoon. Kyunghoon then slick himself with lube and line himself towards Heechul’s entrance. In one swift push, Kyunghoon slid inside him and fills him to the hilt, knocking the air out of Heechul’s lungs.

 

Once inside, he paused for a while and allowed Heechul to adjust around him. Kyunghoon can’t help groaned at the tight heat that enveloped him. “Ah, you feel good,” Kyunghoon mumbles, moving one hand to press Heechul hips flat to the mattress, the other laced through Heechul’s fingers and pinned over his head.

  


When he felt Heechul relaxed, Kyunghoon started with slow, shallow thrusts. As they developed a steady rhythm, the pain soon turned into pleasure and Heechul became nothing but a moaning mess, making Kyunghoon lose all control.

 

Kyunghoon’s hips snap forward hungrily, beginning to slip from the steady, deep rhythm and become more erratic the longer Heechul moans. Kyunghoon lets out a sigh that rolls into a growl when Heechul gasps, “Kyung… hoon… com.. Ming..”

 

Heechul’s mind goes blank, eyes snapping shut and succumbs to euphoria, the pressure and pleasure building to a point of break. Kyunghoon follows shortly, thrusting backwards and kissing him again in desperation. He collapses beside him, chest heaving.

 

When they finally came down from their high, Kyunghoon shifts Heechul underneath the covers, curling in beside him and tucking Heechul against him, head resting on his arm. Heechul curls against him and nuzzles in close. Heechul laces their fingers, and Kyunghoon squeezes his palm, content and satisfied. Kyunghoon then presses his lips to Heechul’s forehead and gave him a soft kiss, and that’s the last thing Heechul recalls before he’s out like a light.

  


* * *

Monday morning, Heechul was slowly walking towards the JTBC building, busily playing with his phone. He was then startled when his make-up artist instantly threw a towel at him and covered his back. She grabbed his arm, and hastily dragged him inside towards his dressing room.

 

When inside, his make-up artist locked the door, and pushed him to sit down. Heechul doesn’t know what’s going on. His long time make-up artist, Kim Minji looked at him seriously and sighed. “Heechul-ah, look, I know your sex life really isn’t any of my business.”

 

Heechul’s jaw drop “Excuse me?” Heechul prays that the floor is going to open up and swallow him whole, because oh god, he just wants to die. His cheeks are burning. He has a horrible notion of what this is about. “What the hell do you mean?”

  


There’s a beat of silence and Minji stares at him. “You don’t know? Uhmm.” She laughs nervously, and then points to his own neck. “Your nape is full of purple blotches and bite marks. It looks like you were, umm... excuse my term, thoroughly ravished.” She pointed out.

 

Heechul froze, the soul inside him slowly evaporated. Minji laughed at his reaction. “I’m really glad that you found someone special. But next time, tell your partner not to leave marks on visible places, arasso? Covering it up with make-up takes time.” She giggled as she starts putting cream on Heechul’s nape to cover it. 

 

Heechul groaned and cursed himself mentally. He’s never been so embarrassed in his life.


End file.
